DE 94 22 342 U1 discloses a brake pad mounting which has proven itself, in particular, even under the often rough operating conditions, to which disc brakes are subjected in commercial vehicles.
In order to secure the position of the two brake pads, the latter are provided in each case with a pad mounting spring, which pad mounting springs are fastened to the respective brake pad in the upper edge region which faces an assembly opening of the brake caliper.
The brake pads are pressed under prestress into the pad shaft of a stationary brake carrier or the brake caliper by a pad mounting bracket which extends transversely with respect thereto, that is to say in the axial direction of the brake disc, and is supported on the pad mounting springs. Here, the pad mounting bracket is fixed in two regions of the brake caliper which lie opposite one another and delimit the assembly opening.
The mounting of the brake pads under spring prestress serves both for tolerance compensation and for reducing or preventing the generation of rattling noise, as would otherwise occur during driving operation of the vehicle.
In order to assemble and dismantle the pad mounting bracket using simple means, it is plugged on one side into a pocket-shaped receptacle of the brake caliper and is fastened on the other side to the brake caliper by way of a securing bolt, a washer and a split pin. The securing bolt which is supported on the pad mounting bracket is guided by way of a fastening socket which is formed integrally on the brake caliper and passes through a window opening of the pad mounting bracket.
The multiplicity of necessary individual parts, by way of which the pad mounting bracket is fastened to the brake caliper, is possible only with relatively great outlay on manufacturing and assembly, which leads to correspondingly high costs and opposes the constant requirement for cost optimization.
This likewise applies to another known way of fastening the pad mounting bracket, in which the latter is screwed to the brake caliper. To this end, a threaded bore has to be made in the brake caliper, which can naturally be brought about only in a relatively complicated manner.
Moreover, there is in principle the risk that the fastening element, specifically the split pin, becomes detached and is lost, in particular, during driving operation, just like the securing bolt which is then no longer secured, with the result that the pad mounting bracket can no longer fulfill its function, with the consequence of a failure of the disc brake.
The invention is based on the object of developing a brake pad mounting of the generic type in such a way that it can be manufactured and assembled in a more simple and less expensive manner.
This and other objects are achieved by a brake pad mounting of a disc brake for a commercial vehicle, having a pad mounting bracket which is supported on pad mounting springs of brake pads which are arranged on both sides of a brake disc in a brake caliper. The pad mounting bracket bridges an assembly opening of the brake caliper in the axial direction of the brake disc and is held in a fastening socket of the brake caliper at least on one side by a bolt-shaped securing element. The securing element is formed from an eccentric bolt, having a shank and at least one eccentric section which is positioned offset axially with respect to the shank.
As a result of this structural configuration of the securing element, the use of further measures, in particular a split pin, can in principle be dispensed with, since the securing against displacement is then taken over by integrally formed stops of the securing element.
This results in a whole series of advantages. In particular, the assembly of the pad mounting bracket and its securing are simplified substantially and therefore become less expensive especially since machining of the securing element is not required, as is required if a split pin is used as a result of the introduction of a bore into the securing bolt.
Moreover, the functional reliability of the disc brake overall is improved, since a release of the securing element and therefore a release of the pad mounting bracket from its fastening position are practically ruled out as a result of the spring pressure of the pad mounting springs which acts on the pad mounting bracket and therefore on the securing element, even in the case of enduringly relatively pronounced, operation-induced vibrations of the commercial vehicle.
Since a disc brake is a safety-relevant component, the improvement in the operational reliability is given particular significance.
The securing element which is configured as an eccentric bolt according to the invention passes with a shank through the transverse bore of the fastening socket, whereas the eccentric sections which are arranged on the shank on both sides and are positioned offset axially with respect thereto enclose the fastening socket between them.
The greatest cross-sectional dimension between the shank and at least one eccentric section is not greater than the associated cross-sectional dimension of the transverse bore of the fastening socket, with the result that the eccentric bolt can be introduced until the eccentric section which is guided through emerges from the transverse bore.
The two end-side eccentric sections are oriented in such a way that they partially cover the two associated side faces toward the upper, free end region of the fastening socket. The eccentric bolt is pressed into said position by way of the pad mounting bracket, against which the eccentric sections bear on the upper side, preferably in a bead.
As mentioned, the pad mounting bracket is pressed against the eccentric sections by way of the pad mounting springs of the brake pads, on which the pad mounting bracket is supported, as a result of which the eccentric bolt is compulsorily rotated into a position, in which it is secured against loss.
Otherwise, the eccentric bolt, on the one eccentric section of which a head is integrally formed for bearing against a side face of the pad mounting bracket, can be configured particularly simply as a cast or forged part.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.